Bolt's Halloween
by Silver Azure
Summary: It's Halloween and Bolt got a brand new costume, what is it? Read to find out... OneShot, Rated K!


It was Halloween, Robin's favorite holiday as was Penny's but mind you they were both 16 so they were kind of old. Robin didn't care though because he liked to walk through town seeing all the little kids trick-or-treating in their costumes and this year he bought Bolt a costume, it was a white disco suit!

"A disco suit?" questioned Penny

"Yeah, he's gonna be Tony Manero...didn't you see Saturday Night Fever?" asked Robin

"Yeah but of all the random people" said Penny

Robin ignored her as he got Bolt to try on the suit and it fit him perfectly, Bolt didn't mind it...much.

"_I feel so stupid"_ Bolt thought to himself

"Doesn't he look adorable?" said Robin as he pulled out his camera and took a picture of Bolt.

Mittens saw Bolt and gave off a little chuckle because he did look a little silly wearing the suit, but Robin and Penny thought he looked cute.

"Nice costume Bolt" joked Mittens

Bolt rolled his eyes and chuckled a little bit as he walked around the house in the suit, what he didn't know was Robin and Penny were gonna take him out for a nice walk around town to show him off to the kids and maybe get some candy from the local non-eateries because Bolt wasn't allowed in restaurants because of health codes.

"Man, I wanna hit up a few grocery stores and get some candy!" exclaimed Robin

"Aren't you a little old to be trick-or-treating?" joked Penny as she playfully elbowed him in the arm

"It's not trick-or-treating if Bolt comes in with us" replied Robin

"So you're gonna use my dog to extort candy from grocery stores? Real classy" joked Penny as she kissed Robin on his cheek.

Bolt meanwhile was eating some dry dog food from his dish and then he had a rumbling in his tummy...he had to go out! So he quickly rushed into the living room and began to jump on Penny's leg and bark.

"Alright Bolt, let me get your leash" said Penny as she did just that

"Yeah Bolt, you're gonna be the coolest dog on the block!" exclaimed Robin as he pat Bolt on his head

Penny returned with Bolt's leash and she put it on him and they were off;

"Be back later mom!" exclaimed Penny

"Sure thing sweetie" her mother said back

Robin and Penny were holding hands and with her free hand Penny had Bolt's leash as he happily walked in front of them after going number one on a fire hydrant. Boy it was a sight to see, all the little kids trick-or-treating and it really brought back happy memories for Robin because any holiday that gave free candy was alright with him! Bolt did his business on a couple more trees along the way and a few kids even came up to him to pet him (after he done his business of course)

"Man, I miss those days when I was a kid" said Robin

"Halloween was that fun eh?" asked Penny

"You bet! But what always puzzled me was how parents always tell kids never to take candy from strangers, yet on Halloween it's encouraged...I SHOULD WRITE THAT ONE DOWN!" exclaimed Robin

Penny had a good laugh at what Robin said and it actually made sense

"So whens your next comedy special?" asked Penny

"Not until December, I'll be in Chicago...hanging out with family for Christmas" replied Robin

Robin and Penny had finally reached town after walking for a little bit, the streets were filled with trick-or-treaters going into stores and coming out with candies and other goodies. While they were walking down the street Robin had gotten an idea, he pulled out his iPod Touch and selected the song "Staying Alive" by the Bee Gees.

"Come on Bolt, let's strut!" exclaimed Robin as he took Bolt's leash and began to strut a little bit

"_What a goof"_ Penny thought to herself as she followed behind him and Bolt

Bolt was strutting to the music a little bit, and the disco suit was pretty much the cherry on top. They had strutted down the street for a little bit when Bolt suddenly stopped, he had to go (number 2 shall I say) and what was really more unfortunate...Robin had to pick it up because he had a plastic bag on him for in case.

"_Ah...much better!"_ Bolt thought to himself

Robin picked it up with the bag and threw it in a wastebasket, and Bolt wanted to go home because it was getting a little chilly out, Penny took Bolt's leash.

"We should go, it's getting chilly out" said Penny

"Yeah I know, but hey we got to show off Bolt" joked Robin

Robin and Penny had grabbed hands again and began to walk to her house again, where they'd probably hang out for a little bit and watch some scary movies...much to Robin's delight and Penny's dismay.

**THE END**

_(A/N)_

_Hey guys, I'm back after my little hiatus from fic writing but I'm back now and yes I know the story was a little short but it's a one shot and I'm pretty tired at the moment. Also if you didn't understand why Robin dressed Bolt up as Tony Manero for Halloween or the whole strutting to "Staying Alive" part, watch the movie Saturday Night Fever...I can guarantee within maybe the first twenty minutes of the film you'll understand why :) _


End file.
